


Episode One: "You Have to Start Taking Chances."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Gen, Multi, and some more in clip three but it's super minor, it's not anything major but it's there, julian is such an odd person tbh, skam 2x01, tw for a little bit of food stuff in clip two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Rubina Patil’s already made a plan for the next two years: work her way into the running for valedictorian, get into Barnard on the pre~med track, and get the hell out of Massachusetts. Yeah, she’s constantly stressed out, and counting calories is the only thing that keeps her in control of her life, but it doesn’t matter. When she gets these three things, she can relax. Until then, she’ll just keep on working.Elias Rivera is not a part of this plan. Ruby shouldn't even be thinking about him. He's just another worry on her brain, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't get him off of her mind.Control. That's what Ruby will get. She'll stop at nothing to achieve that.Too bad her body's got other plans.
Series: Skam Boston: Season 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Benefit Concert

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 21, 2:18 P.M.

 _Talk Too Much_ by COIN plays over exterior shots of Boston~~tall buildings, busy streets, and the occasional greenery~~before focusing on exterior shots of a high school, filled with students bustling around.

Interwoven with the high school shots are social media posts of teenagers drunk, flipping off the cameras, and dancing wildly. The last picture is of a boy and a girl making out messily, hands everywhere.

EXT. COURTYARD

The teenagers making out shift into a closeup JULIAN and MADDIE kissing on a bench.

INT. MS RUBENSTEIN'S CLASSROOM

JULIAN and MADDIE become a sight outside of a window. GRACIELA and KARIMA are sitting on the windowsill, looking out with equally disgusted looks on their faces, as RUBY walks up to them and stands in front of the windowsill.

KARIMA:  
God, do they have to do it in front of everyone like that?

RUBY:  
I didn't even know that she was his type.

KARIMA:  
Look at her. She's his type.

RUBY:  
When did they even get together?

GRACIELA:  
Last weekend, I think?

KARIMA:  
How?

GRACIELA:  
I heard that they "got together" in the bathroom after her sister's massive party last weekend and they've been like this ever since.

KARIMA:  
Since when did screwing in the bathroom count as dating?

GRACIELA:  
Don't know. Honestly, I don't want to know. Maddie's cool, but I don't care about Julian anymore.

RUBY:  
Good for you!

KARIMA:  
Let's hope that lasts this time.

GRACIELA gives her a look.

KARIMA:  
I'm _joking!  
_

GRACIELA:  
Kind of crazy, though. Like, there's the guy that I cheated on my boyfriend with...making out with the girl whose boyfriend cheated on her with me. Coincidentally, the boyfriend is the same person.

RUBY and KARIMA both look over at GRACIELA, and she stares at them for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

GRACIELA:  
My life is a soap opera. I can't control it anymore.

JULIET and HOLLY enter the room as she's laughing.

HOLLY:  
What's so funny?

JULIET sits down in a desk, giving her a clear view of the window. Her mouth falls open.

JULIET:  
_Fucking hell!_

HOLLY goes to stand behind her.

HOLLY:  
Are they...?

JULIET:  
Since when?

KARIMA:  
Last weekend.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, I heard that they got together in the bathroom at some party.

JULIET:  
_Jesus._

HOLLY:  
Anyways!

HOLLY grins, clapping her hands together.

HOLLY:  
I had, like, the most genius idea _ever_ last night.

JULIET:  
[dryly] Do tell.

HOLLY:  
So I know that the holidays are pretty far away, but what if we held some sort of gift drive? There's a homeless shelter for women and children not too far away from here, and I know that they do gift drives pretty often with a lot of schools...I haven't gotten into contact with them yet, but I was planning on emailing them tonight if you guys all agreed.

There's a general noise of approval around the room. KARIMA raises her hand.

HOLLY:  
[laughing] Karima?

KARIMA:  
Where are we getting the gifts from?

HOLLY:  
This is the best part. We could hold some sort of benefit concert~~you can't get in unless you donate a gift. We could put up lists of what people want and they could drop their gifts in some sort of bin~~

GRACIELA:  
Who's gonna perform, though?

HOLLY:  
Oh, well, Ruby will, and she has all of her theatre friends. I thought that she could maybe ask them.

RUBY:  
I _what?  
_

HOLLY:  
You'll perform! You sing, right?

RUBY:  
I~~yeah, but I didn't~~

HOLLY:  
And you perform, so you're used to doing it in public.

RUBY:  
Holly, you didn't~~

HOLLY:  
And I know that your friends don't know us or anything, but I think that because it's for such a good cause, you shouldn't have _too_ much trouble convincing them~~

RUBY:  
You should've asked me before deciding any of this.

HOLLY:  
I don't understand. It's for a good cause.

RUBY:  
I'm just...I haven't sung in public in months. And I'm not sure that my friends will even want to do it.

HOLLY:  
Why not?

RUBY:  
They're busy. Lexington schools are hard. Point is, you should've asked me, and I'm not comfortable performing with this little time.

HOLLY:  
It's in, like, a month and a half.

RUBY:  
_Holly._

HOLLY looks away, silent. JULIET and KARIMA are sitting across from each other, having some sort of conversation with their eyes. GRACIELA has turned back towards the window.

HOLLY:  
Fine. I'm sorry. I should've asked you. But you joined a club, Ruby! You have to start taking chances. That's the whole point, isn't it?

RUBY:  
To be completely honest, Holly, I only joined to get to know you guys better. The actual point of the club was just a bonus.

HOLLY:  
...will you just think about it? You don't have to if you _really_ don't want to, just...consider it.

RUBY bites her lip.

RUBY:  
Fine. I'll think about it.

HOLLY grins.

HOLLY:  
_Fantastic._

RUBY:  
That wasn't a yes!

HOLLY:  
It's close enough!

Despite herself, RUBY smiles. JULIET spins around in her chair, looking at RUBY seriously.

JULIET:  
Ruby.

RUBY:  
Juliet.

JULIET:  
When you say that you joined so that you could get to know us...you _did_ mean me too, right?

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
Oh, _come on_ , everyone knows that you're my favorite!

KARIMA and HOLLY both start giggling.

GRACIELA:  
[with mock outrage] _Hey!_

RUBY:  
You too! You're my favorite too!

JULIET winks at RUBY.

JULIET:  
You know you like me better.

The girls laugh as they pick up their things and head towards the door, HOLLY behind all of them.

HOLLY:  
I'll send you a text with more details! We need to start planning as soon as we can!

She's met with a chorus of "Okay, whatever"s, and she rolls her eyes as she exits.


	2. Desperate

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 21, 6:38 P.M.

INT. FRONT HALL/LIVING ROOM

 _Why Do You Feel So Down_ by Declan McKenna plays as RUBY enters the house~~moderately large, but cluttered enough to make it feel homey~~and kicks off her shoes, dropping her backpack on the floor.

She walks past the couch, where an eighteen year old girl~~NIKITA PATIL~~is lying, drowning in a hoodie. As RUBY heads into the kitchen, NIKITA sits up slightly.

NIKITA:  
Hey, could you get me a~~

RUBY comes out of the kitchen and throws her a bag of Takis before going back into the kitchen. NIKITA looks down at the bag in her hands.

NIKITA:  
Thanks!

INT. KITCHEN

RUBY pours herself a large glass of water and takes a sip, setting it down on the counter as she heads towards the pantry.

She opens up a cupboard, messy and filled with half full and already opened boxes, and pushes aside most of them before finding an opened box of pasta at the back.

She smiles, pulling it out and setting it down on the counter, but her smile fades as she looks inside the box. Her frown deepens as she turns the box over and a singular piece of pasta falls out.

RUBY:  
[mostly to herself] _Fuck._

She looks back in the cupboard again, searching through the boxes to find more of her pasta, but she can't find anything. She groans, setting her empty box back onto the counter and going back into the living room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

RUBY walks back into the living room towards NIKITA, who looks up from her phone at her.

NIKITA:  
What?

RUBY:  
Did you take my pasta?

NIKITA:  
That chickpea shit? No way.

RUBY rolls her eyes and goes towards the stairs, stopping when NIKITA calls out to her.

NIKITA:  
You know there's, like, regular pasta, right?

RUBY:  
I don't want it.

NIKITA shrugs as RUBY goes up the stairs and disappears onto the top floor.

NIKITA:  
Suit yourself!

INT. HALLWAY

RUBY enters the hallway, walking past a couple of rooms. She looks into a larger bedroom, only to find it empty, and then continues walking down the hall towards a closed door.

She knocks once, but there's no response.

RUBY:  
Karthik?

Nothing.

RUBY:  
Karthik!

Still nothing. RUBY knocks again, hard, and when there's complete silence, she pushes the door open.

RUBY:  
Karthik, did you eat my~~Jesus _fuck!_

A twenty~two year old boy~~KARTHIK~~turns around, butt naked, as another man sits on the bed behind him. RUBY slams the door shut, face burning.

RUBY:  
Sorry!

She runs down the stairs and back into the living room.

INT. LIVING ROOM

RUBY stands at the bottom of the stairs, flushed.

RUBY:  
You could've told me that he had someone over.

NIKITA:  
I don't pay attention to him.

RUBY:  
What time are Aai and Baba coming home?

NIKITA:  
Baba said seven thirty, and Aai's out with Sharmila tonight, remember?

RUBY:  
Fuck. Right.

She turns back towards the door, grabbing a hoodie off of the coat rack.

RUBY:  
I'm going to Graciela's place.

NIKITA:  
Alright. Seeya.

RUBY waves, pulling the hoodie over her head and walking back out the door.

EXT. GRACIELA'S APARTMENT BUILDING

A shot of the outside of GRACIELA'S apartment building.

INT. HALLWAY

RUBY knocks on GRACIELA'S bedroom door, and after a second GRACIELA opens it. She smiles widely.

GRACIELA:  
Hey!

RUBY:  
Hi!

They hug quickly, and then GRACIELA moves aside to let her in the room, showing OWEN, who's sitting in GRACIELA'S desk chair. His phone is held out in front of them. RUBY smiles, confused.

RUBY:  
Hey, Owen.

OWEN waves, still focused on the phone in front of him.

RUBY:  
[to GRACIELA] What is he doing here?

GRACIELA:  
Who, Owen?

RUBY:  
Yeah, who else?

GRACIELA:  
We're just hanging out. My mom's home tonight, which means actual food. Hey, you want something to eat?

RUBY:  
Nah, I ate at home. [to OWEN] You're hanging out on a Monday night?

OWEN:  
Yeah, I live super close by, so it's not a big deal.

RUBY nods, appeased by this.

RUBY:  
Fair.

She plops down onto the bed, GRACIELA sitting down beside her. OWEN rolls his eyes before holding out his phone to show GRACIELA?

OWEN:  
Okay, see this? _This_ is why I don't wanna hang out with her.

GRACIELA frowns.

GRACIELA:  
Oh, _fuck._

OWEN:  
No. I mean, if she sends them, they're there, but... _see?_ She's too desperate! I don't care about her nudes! I just wanna hook up with her! That's it!

RUBY frowns.

RUBY:  
What are you talking about?

GRACIELA:  
Owen's trying to get with this girl from Boston Latin. [to OWEN] Wait, let me see it again.

OWEN passes the phone over to GRACIELA, who fully cackles.

GRACIELA:  
You sure you want this one?

OWEN shrugs.

OWEN:  
She's got a nice ass.

GRACIELA:  
Mmm. Fair.

She hands the phone back to OWEN, and RUBY turns to her.

RUBY:  
So Owen's flirting with another girl...and you're helping him?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah.

RUBY:  
And that's working?

GRACIELA:  
Why wouldn't it be? We're friends.

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY:  
Whatever you say.

Suddenly, OWEN fully gasps. He stares at the screen, his eyes wide in shock.

GRACIELA:  
What the fuck happened?

OWEN:  
Dude, she sent me her _boobs!_

GRACIELA:  
_Fuck,_ man, seriously?

She grabs the phone out of OWEN'S hands.

RUBY:  
You can't look at those!

GRACIELA:  
It's fine. I'm a girl.

RUBY:  
That doesn't make it~~

GRACIELA:  
Shit, they're huge!

RUBY:  
I mean, it's also fucking _illegal._ Didn't you ever pay attention in those sexting assemblies?

GRACIELA:  
No. I fell asleep.

She looks back at the phone.

GRACIELA:  
There's no way that these are real. She definitely edited them.

RUBY:  
Graciela.

GRACIELA:  
It's not like I'm screenshotting them or anything!

RUBY:  
You can't look at those! They weren't meant for you!

GRACIELA:  
She sent them! It's her problem.

RUBY looks at her, her mouth open and her eyebrows raised, before falling back onto the pillow, her arms crossed. The camera focuses on her as the rest of the voices around her fade into the background.

OWEN:  
So you're saying that they're fake?

GRACIELA:  
She's, what, sixteen? There's no way that these are real. She probably got them from a magazine or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @iamaconcretewall


	3. Super Fucking Cool

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 22, 12:50

INT. CAFETERIA

RUBY, GRACIELA, JULIET, KARIMA, and HOLLY all sit at a cafeteria table.

HOLLY:  
I know that it's in a couple of weeks, but we really have to start thinking about planning the concert. There's so much to think about, you know? Like the venue. My sister teaches a bunch of art classes at the community center, and they'd probably let us rent it out, but then we've gotta fundraise and all of that shit, so I think that we should get together on Friday night. Just to talk, you know? And it's been a while since we've all hung out, just the five of us. We can just chill.

The girls nod along. KARIMA shoots HOLLY a thumbs up.

GRACIELA:  
Sounds fun, but I'm going to the game that night.

JULIET:  
You? Football?

KARIMA:  
There's no way you're going to a football game alone.

GRACIELA:  
I'm not. I'm going with Owen.

The girls all look at each other as understanding dawns over their faces.

HOLLY:  
Graciela, I love you, but could you _please_ skip your date for this?

GRACIELA:  
It's not a date?

RUBY:  
Yeah, okay...

GRACIELA:  
Look, we're friends, okay? We've been best friends since kindergarten. Just because we broke up doesn't mean that we can't still hang out.

KARIMA:  
Isn't it a little awkward, though? I mean, now you've seen his dick, so...

JULIET:  
Can we not talk about Owen's dick while I'm trying to eat?

KARIMA:  
What did Owen's dick do to you?

JULIET'S mouth widens in horror as GRACIELA stifles a laugh.

JULIET:  
_Satan's fucking asshole._

GRACIELA:  
That's a new one.

RUBY:  
It is most definitely not.

HOLLY:  
[not really paying attention] Did you hear that Julian got in a fight last weekend?

KARIMA:  
I thought that he got with Maddie last weekend.

GRACIELA:  
Multitasking at its finest.

HOLLY:  
No, he got with Maddie on Friday night, I guess...this fight happened on Saturday. At least that's what I heard.

JULIET:  
And it was just him?

HOLLY:  
I guess so. You'd think that one of this friends would've been there, but they weren't. But he held his own pretty well, I guess. The other guy broke his nose or something. Got sent to the ER.

RUBY stabs a piece of pasta with a fork.

RUBY:  
[sarcastically] Super fucking cool.

HOLLY:  
I'm sure that Julian's a nice guy, you know? Like, all of these guys put up a front because they've gone through something. Maybe they've lost someone, or went through something, or...I don't know. I think that Julian's cousin died when he was like ten or something. Maybe that's why he's so cold.

GRACIELA:  
Bullshit. My aunt died when I was younger, and I'm not a bitch.

HOLLY:  
It's different for boys, though.

KARIMA:  
Why?

HOLLY is at a loss for words. She shakes her head.

HOLLY:  
Whatever. Graciela, are you sure that you have to go to the game on Friday?

GRACIELA:  
I _promised._

JULIET:  
What if we had our meeting right before the game? And then we can all go. I don't get football, but someone always brings a joint.

HOLLY rolls her eyes, but she nods.

HOLLY:  
Fine. Whatever. Meeting first, then game.

GRACIELA grins.

GRACIELA:  
_Yes!_

HOLLY:  
But we have to be serious, okay? I mean it. This concert is really important, and we can't get sidetracked until we've planned out our fundraising and~~

JULIET:  
We'll be serious!

HOLLY gives her a look.

JULIET:  
Karima will be serious.

KARIMA:  
I'll be serious.

HOLLY:  
One out of four is good enough. Okay, I've got to get to class, but I'll see y'all after school, okay?

GRACIELA:  
You still owe me Shake Shack for giving you my Latin flashcards, so...

HOLLY:  
[laughing] You'll get your Shake Shake.

GRACIELA:  
Bitch, I better.

The girls all stand up and start heading towards the doors except for RUBY, who stays seated. KARIMA waits for her, gives her a strange look.

KARIMA:  
You coming?

RUBY:  
Nah, I've got next period cancelled, so...

KARIMA nods in understanding and waves as she goes to follow the other girls.

RUBY is left alone, an almost full container of pasta in front of her.

She stares at the container for a moment before suddenly pushing the lid on and shoving it into her backpack. She picks up her things and heading out a different door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr @iamaconcretewall


	4. Over It

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 24, 7:57 P.M.

INT. LIVING ROOM

RUBY is lying on the couch, wearing an oversized hoodie and looking at her phone. She giggles at something after a moment, scrolling with one finger. We hear the door open from offstage, and RUBY looks up to see SHIVANI PATIL, her mother, standing in the doorway. She's wearing nice clothes and holding a work bag.

RUBY:  
Hey!

SHIVANI gives her a tired smile, dropping into the chair across from her.

SHIVANI:  
Hey. How was your day?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY:  
It was okay. Had a pop quiz in history, but it went okay.

SHIVANI nods for a second, her eyes closed.

SHIVANI:  
That's good. Did you eat dinner yet?

RUBY:  
Mhmm. Me and Niki split the paneer.

SHIVANI:  
Good...

They're quiet for a moment, but it's comfortable.

RUBY:  
[after a bit] Hey, can I go to the game with the girls tomorrow night?

SHIVANI:  
Like a football game?

RUBY nods, and SHIVANI raises an eyebrow.

SHIVANI:  
I didn't know that you liked football.

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
I don't. Not really. Graciela wants us to go, so I'm just going to hang out.

SHIVANI smiles, before nodding.

SHIVANI:  
Sure. Just be back by~~

RUBY:  
Be back by 10:30, I know.

SHIVANI:  
It's important. We're going to Connecticut, and I know that you like to sleep late, so you've got to be home and in bed early enough so that we can leave at 9:30.

RUBY:  
[irritated] I _know,_ Aai. God.

SHIVANI gives RUBY a look, and she sighs.

RUBY:  
Sorry.

SHIVANI:  
Is everything alright?

RUBY:  
[tightly] Yeah. Fine.

SHIVANI:  
Have you tried texting anyone else yet? Emma's mom keeps on asking me how you're doing.

RUBY:  
I don't want to talk to Emma. Or Vivi, before you ask. I'm over it.

SHIVANI:  
I know that you've made new friends, but it's been less than a year. You should still~~

RUBY:  
I have better friends now. I'm done thinking about them.

SHIVANI stares at RUBY for a second longer before nodding. She's clearly gone through this before.

SHIVANI:  
Fine. And what do I tell Emma's mom?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY:  
That I'm fine, and that I miss them. Something like that.

SHIVANI:  
Do you miss them?

RUBY sighs.

RUBY:  
Aai.

SHIVANI:  
It's just a question.

RUBY:  
Well, it's not one that I want to answer.

SHIVANI nods, tapping something out on her phone.

SHIVANI:  
"Rubina's doing well. She misses her friends but has adapted well over the past year..."

SHIVANI continues talking as RUBY lets her head fall back onto the couch cushion, her hood covering her face.


	5. New Romantics

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 25, 7:03 P.M.

INT. RUBY'S LIVING ROOM

RUBY, GRACIELA, JULIET, KARIMA, and HOLLY are all sitting on the floor in a circle, an open laptop in front of HOLLY. She types something out quickly.

HOLLY:   
Juliet, you're absolutely _sure_ that your dad's okay with sponsoring us?

JULIET shrugs.

JULIET:  
He should be. He's been feeling really bad about the whole divorce thing, so I'm basically getting whatever I want right now.

HOLLY:   
But he can really pay for us to rent it out?

JULIET:  
He's rich, and I really fucking hate him right now, so he's got enough to pay for it twice.

HOLLY nods, impressed.

HOLLY:   
Sounds good. And Graciela, if you can ask the Coles about performing...

GRACIELA:  
They'll say yes.

HOLLY:   
Let them respond first!

GRACIELA:  
Okay, but when they say yes, I'm gonna say 'I told you so'!

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY:   
Okay, I think that's it. Which means that we can start getting ready for the game.

JULIET:  
_Perfect._

She turns to KARIMA.

JULIET:  
On a scale of one to ten, how good do my~~

KARIMA:  
[bored] Nine point five.

JULIET:  
[scandalized] _Point five?_

KARIMA:  
I don't give tens. This is the best you're getting.

GRACIELA:  
Don't tell me you're asking her how good your boobs look.

KARIMA:  
She's asking me how good her boobs look.

GRACIELA:  
_Jesus._

Her phone buzzes suddenly, and she picks it up to check it.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, Owen said that he's are gonna get there in like twenty minutes, so we should leave...soon?

HOLLY:   
Ruby, is your brother still driving us?

RUBY:  
He better be.

Without any warning, she cranes her neck towards the staircase and yells:

RUBY:  
_Karthik!_

Something crashes from upstairs, and then:

KARTHIK (O.S.)  
_What?_

RUBY:  
We need to leave soon!

KARTHIK (O.S.):  
Can't Niki drive you?

RUBY:  
_No!_ She's got class till eight!

There's another loud noise from upstairs, and KARTHIK swears.

KARTHIK:  
Give me a minute!

RUBY turns back towards the girls.

RUBY:  
He's still driving us!

KARIMA grins.

KARIMA:  
Sick.

JULIET:  
Okay, but seriously, how do I look? Because Nicolas Cole's probably gonna be there tonight and I'd be lying if I said that he didn't make me feel a little something.

RUBY:  
You look great, Jules.

HOLLY:   
Haven't you already...you know... _done things_ with him?

JULIET:  
Yeah, but it was a party high. I wanna actually be able to remember it this time.

GRACIELA:  
Hey, while you're at it, could you ask him if he wants to perform at the concert? Because I haven't seen Benjamin in, like, a month and a half, and he's slower at giving actual answers than Nico is, so...

She trails off, noticing that everyone in the room is staring at her.

GRACIELA:  
No? Okay.

Suddenly KARTHIK appears at the bottom of the stairs, looking triumphant. One of his eyes has a very elaborate eyeshadow design on it.

KARTHIK:  
Okay, what do you~~

RUBY:  
Seven.

A beat.

KARTHIK:  
Out of ten?

RUBY:  
Mhmm.

KARTHIK:  
Niki would give me _at least_ an eight.

RUBY:  
Niki doesn't have to deal with you using her homework as a grocery list, so...

KARTHIK grins.

KARTHIK:  
Touche. If I'm driving, do I get to choose the music?

RUBY:  
Depends. Is it good?

KARTHIK:  
The fact that you're even implying that Taylor Swift could be classified as bad is a war crime in itself, Rubina.

RUBY looks over at the girls, whose eyes are all shining. She turns back to KARTHIK with a smile as the opening chords of _New Romantics_ by Taylor Swift begin to play.

EXT. BLEACHERS

The girls approach the bleachers in a slow motion shot as the song continues and reaches the chorus, focusing on each of their confident, relaxed faces. The slow motion continues until GRACIELA reaches the bleachers and catches sight of someone. Her face lights up as she waves. The camera pans to the other person and we see that it's OWEN, looking just as happy. He waves back, and GRACIELA turns to the girls.

GRACIELA:  
So are we sitting with him or...?

KARIMA:  
I thought that Isaac was coming too?

GRACIELA:  
Isaac? I don't think so, but he might show up later. Is it awkward if he doesn't?

KARIMA:  
...a little.

RUBY:  
You go. Have fun.

JULIET:  
Don't do anything I would do!

GRACIELA smiles, her eyebrows raised, as she waves and heads off to sit with OWEN. HOLLY looks around the crowd, smiling slightly when she sees someone.

HOLLY:  
Who's that?

She points to a boy sitting in the first row of the bleachers~~dark skinned, shy~looking, a camera around his neck.

JULIET:  
Mason Burgess, I think? He does yearbook stuff. Why?

She realizes after a moment.

JULIET:  
_Girl._

HOLLY:   
I'm...gonna go talk to him. Is that okay?

KARIMA:  
What do you mean, "is that okay"? Go talk to him!

HOLLY waves at them as she walks towards them and sits next to MASON. He looks up at her, smiling, and she begins a conversation.

JULIET pushes herself up onto her tiptoes before turning to RUBY and KARIMA and grinning.

JULIET:  
I'm going in.

RUBY:  
You see him?

JULIET:  
Fuck yeah.

KARIMA appraises JULIET, looking her up and down.

KARIMA:  
[after a moment] Ten.

JULIET:  
_Ten?_

KARIMA:  
Eleven. Showstopping. Out of this world.

A beat.

JULIET:  
You're the love of my life.

KARIMA:  
And you're mine. Go get him.

JULIET blows them both a kiss as she runs off into the crowd, and KARIMA turns to RUBY, holding back a laugh.

KARIMA:  
Just us?

RUBY rolls her eyes, smiling.

RUBY:  
Looks like it. You find us seats, I'll get us food.

KARIMA:  
Ah, intelligence. I wish I had some of that.

She heads off towards the bleachers, and RUBY walks towards a concession stand, pulling out a couple of dollars from her pocket.

She gets in line and takes out her phone, looking down at it. When she gets to the front of the line, she stares at the sign for a second, before ordering something. The person working the stand hands one moderately sized popcorns to her, and she exits the line and goes to find KARIMA. After a moment, she bumps into HOLLY.

RUBY:  
Hey!

HOLLY:  
Ruby! I was just coming to find one of you!

HOLLY grins.

HOLLY:  
I'm buying us hot chocolate! Both of us! At the same time! Together! And he asked me if I wanted to sit with him! And~~

She stops to take a breath.

HOLLY:  
He's so nice. Like, _so_ nice. I didn't know that boys could even be that nice.

RUBY smiles.

RUBY:  
You got one of the good ones, Holly.

HOLLY:  
Tell me about it.

RUBY:  
How long have you been over...you know?

HOLLY:  
Elias? Oh, all summer. We hung out after school ended and he kind of just...I don't know. Explained how he hadn't been doing so great but that didn't excuse what he did, and asked me if there was anything that he could do to make it better. It was a huge relief, honestly. Nice to know that I really didn't do anything. We're friends now. I'm totally past him.

RUBY nods, a bit confused.

RUBY:  
That's cool. Listen, I'm gonna go and find Karima, okay? Have fun with Mason.

HOLLY nods and waves as she walks back to the concession stand, and RUBY walks up a couple rows of the bleachers before finding KARIMA and sitting next to her.

RUBY:  
They're overpriced as fuck, so I got us one to share.

KARIMA:  
Nice.

RUBY looks around the bleachers, catching sight of GRACIELA, who's laughing with OWEN and ISAAC~~who did show up, and is looking longingly at the both of them.

She grimaces and turns away to say something to KARIMA, but she stops as she locks eyes with ELIAS, who's sitting with his own friends, looking thoroughly bored. He raises his eyebrows a bit in confusion before lifting his hand in a polite greeting.

RUBY looks away quickly, her lips pressed together. After a moment, KARIMA waves her hand in front of her face.

KARIMA:  
Ruby? You good?

RUBY looks back at KARIMA, smiling quickly, as _Something More_ by Circa Waves begins to play.

RUBY:  
Yeah. Perfect.

KARIMA nods and starts talking, but it's drowned out by the music as RUBY looks out onto the field, her mind racing with so many different thoughts.

_CUT TO BLACK_

_CUT TO END CREDITS_


End file.
